Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a fin transistor, a semiconductor integrated circuit including the same, and an apparatus and method for designing the semiconductor integrated circuit.
A fin transistor, such as a fin field-effect transistor (finFET) or a fin type transistor, is a three-dimensional (3D) transistor having a fin structure protruding from a substrate. Since it is possible to use an entire surface of the fin structure as a channel region in the fin transistor, a sufficient channel length may be ensured. Accordingly, a short channel effect may be prevented or minimized, and thus, problems such as the occurrence of leakage current and a small area caused by the short channel effect in a conventional planar transistor may be solved.